


let's live together.

by patisseries



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I dont know what to tag, Insecurity, M/M, excuse my title skills, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patisseries/pseuds/patisseries
Summary: Wooyoung asked his boyfriend to live together, but it's hard to say yes.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	let's live together.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsmellowl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmellowl47/gifts).



> ily, kak, thank you for always keeping up with me<3

“Yeosang, let’s live together.”

Yeosang choked, “Live together?” Yeosang widen his eyes after his boyfriend sudden request when he dropped him off his apartment.

“Yeah, we’ve been together for almost eight months,” Wooyoung replied with eyes shines expecting the blonde to say yes, “Don’t you think it’s about time?”

“But, living together is just….” Yeosang stopped halfway, hesitant.

Wooyoung frowns, “Do you not like it?”

“It’s not that...” Yeosang avoids Wooyoung's gaze.

Wooyoung reach his hands and squeeze it softly, “You don’t have to worry about the expenses, we made enough,” Wooyoung tries to convince him, almost desperately.

No. Yeosang is not worrying about the expenses. It's not like he hates the idea of living together either. But living together means Wooyoung will see things he has been hiding all along. Wooyoung will see his ugly sides. How he talks when he sleeps, how he constantly forgot to put the dirty clothes to the washing machine, how he yells when he gets frustrated, how he jerks off while thinking about Wooyoung. No. He does not want Wooyoung to see that. What if he drools when he sleep? 

Dating someone as bright as Wooyoung is tough for Yeosang. His man is too perfect. He is sociable and dependable. Everyone loves him. Until this day, Yeosang questions things a lot. Why him? Wooyoung could get anyone he wants to, regardless gender and even age, considering older women are also into him. Why would Wooyoung chose the introverted, unconfident, hesitant, guy like him? What is it that Wooyoung likes about him? What can he offer?

“It’s okay. You don’t have to answer it right now.” Wooyoung smiles gently, “But please think it over, yeah?”

Yeosang nodded anyway, even if he doubts he will say yes later.

“I’ll call you later,” Wooyoung cupped the older’s face and kissed him gently, “Good night, Love. I love you.”

“G-good night,”

They have been dating for almost eight months, yet Yeosang is still not used to Wooyoung’s love language. Or more like, he is still not used to affection. Growing up as an unsociable person who prefer phones over friends and bed over karaoke bar, Yeosang is familiar with being alone. His classmates did not even bother to talk to him and Yeosang was fine with that. Of course, that was before Wooyoung intruding his life with his mesmerizing laugh.

#

Yeosang threw himself on the bed. His head was full of thoughts.

Living together, huh?

Yeosang recalled all the moments they have been sharing together. If he thinks about it, it was not easy for Wooyoung too at the beginning. They were just stranger who happens to be in the same orientation group at the first year in university. The timid, quiet, and reserve Yeosang and the energetic, cheerful, and social butterfly Wooyoung. Wooyoung was always smiling and Yeosang was drawn to him, unconsciously.

Still, Wooyoung friendliness who is always try to include Yeosang in every freshman events are unfamiliar for Yeosang. He tried to draw the line. He tried to not being attracted to Wooyoung so much. And well, it's not very successful.

Wooyoung who has a low alcohol tolerance, got drunk right after two cans of beer when they were at the first get together, and Yeosang who is surprisingly a strong drinker, was told to send him home by their seniors.

So that night, in a taxi, the drunk Wooyoung said something Yeosang never heard before.

‘ _Yeosang, you’re so pretty. How lucky if I could see your laugh everyday._ ‘

He still remembers clearly how hot his cheek was, the drunk smile Wooyoung showed after, the alcohol smells, the quiet night, he remembers it all.

 _‘Nevermind, he was drunk. We will never cross path again anyway,’_ or so he thought.

Right on the next day, Wooyoung met him in the library to say thank you for sending him home. The weather was warm outside. Even when the air conditioner was on inside the library, Wooyoung was sweating.

 _‘How do you know I was here? And why are you sweating?’_ Yeosang asked

 _‘I was looking for you and Yunho said you’re here.’_ Wooyoung giggled, _‘I’m afraid you’ll leave if I don’t get here fast.’_

Yeosang’s heart was pounding so loud, he started to worry if Wooyoung could hear it. That was also the time when Yeosang starts being conscious about his feeling for Wooyoung.

They said when you have feelings for someone you started to see them everywhere. It happened to Yeosang too. Wooyoung would wave his hand and called Yeosang every time they see each other, while Yeosang would only nod and ran away blushing.

They started to get closer at the second year when they took the same class. It's not hard for Wooyoung to cross lines Yeosang has drawn with his jokes and kindness.

 _‘This seat is empty right? I will sit here then.’_ is what Wooyoung always said whenever he saw Yeosang in the class. From that class, Yeosang observed a lot about Wooyoung. He is not the type who takes note in class, but he likes to play with his pen. Twenty minutes after the lecture started, Wooyoung will yawn and lay his head on the table. He also notices that Wooyoung is, indeed, very beautiful.

On one rainy day, Yeosang got hungry when he was working on his assignments. He decided to order delivery chicken, his favorite. When the bell rang, Yeosang was surprised when the delivery man was no other than a drenched Wooyoung, smiled even wider when he saw Yeosang.

_‘Sorry, I’m wet but your chicken is safe.’_

Yeosang is not the type to care when someone got soaked because of rain. But it’s Wooyoung. It’s not just someone. He could never ignore him. Yeosang let him use the shower and lent him his clothes, which surprisingly fit well on Wooyoung’s body.

They shared the chicken and Wooyoung initiated to chat about lot of things. It’s been a while for Yeosang to talk freely like that.

 _‘I didn’t know you’re working there.’_ Yeosang tried to start a new topic after Wooyoung tell a long story about his childhood pet.

 _‘I just started two days ago.’_ Wooyoung answered while munching his chicken.

 _‘But why do you work part time?’_ Yeosang asked and immediately regret it because it sounds annoying in his head.

But Wooyoung answered unexpectedly, _‘Well, I heard you like chicken.’_

_‘What?’_

_‘Uh, I kind of interested in you? Is that weird?’_

Yeosang froze at that moment. Is Wooyoung trying to flirt with him?

The rain sound was loud, the chicken’s seasoning smells was somehow forgotten, in the next second, Wooyoung was already leaned closer. The atmosphere was not that perfect.

But it was the first time Yeosang kissed someone, and the first time saying yes to someone who asked him out.

#

Yeosang smashed his head to the bed. Cringing. Remembering first times sure are embarrassing.

“His mouth tasted like chicken,” Yeosang unconsciously touches his lips, “But it's soft.”

Yeosang gasped after realizing what he just said, "Seriously Kang Yeosang, what are you talking about?" He slapped his cheeks, punishing himself for saying those things.

Yeosang rolls to get his phone, "I miss him."

Just right after Yeosang said that, his phone rings, “Look at him always called me when I want to talk to him. It’s crazy. Does he read my mind or what?” He laughs.

_“Hello?”_

“Wooyoung…”

_“Nooo, you’re cheating.”_

“What?”

_“Calling my name with such a cute tone! I want to kiss you right now.”_

Yeosang giggled, “What are you talking about?”

_“Dunno… Miss you.”_

“We were together like ten minutes ago.”

_“So what? I want hug.”_

Yeosang buries his face on his pillow, “…”

_“I want to see you every day, every hour, every minute- Oh, God, I love you so much.”_

Hearing Wooyoung spouting things like these are not unusual and yet, Yeosang still blushes every single time.

_“Yeosang,”_

“Yeah?”

_“Let’s grow old together.”_

Silence.

Yeosang could never know what is in his man’s mind. Why does it seems like he loves Yeosang so much? Why does it feel like Yeosang is his everything? When Wooyoung certainly can be anything he wants even without Yeosang.

“Hey, Wooyoung,”

_“Yeah, babe?”_

“About what you said earlier…”

_“Which one?”_

“A-about us… living together.”

_“Yeah, have you decided? It's faster than I expected."  
_

“Uh... I think it’s not a good idea.” There, he said it.

“Oh,” Yeosang could hear the disappointment in the other’s tone, _“Can you tell me why? Do you feel like I was an intrusion? We could get different room if you want, I will respect your privacy.”_

“Uhm, it’s not that- I was just-“ Yeosang stopped, he didn’t find the right word to explain.

_“It’s okay, calm down. I’m not angry or anything. Hahah, well, I was a little disappointed, but can you be honest? What makes you think it’s not a good idea?”_

Wooyoung was always like that. Full of consideration, so understanding, and never force Yeosang to do what he doesn’t want to, but somehow Yeosang feels guilty.

Yeosang chokes a sob without he is being aware. 'Oh my God, Kang Yeosang what a crybaby.'

_“Hey, Yeo? Are you crying? Wait, I’m sorry if I did not mean to be inconsiderate. It’s okay, we don’t have to live together. I will never force you, love.”_

“I-I’m scared.”

 _“Of what?”_ wooyoung sounds so gentle, so calm.

“If we live together, you will see my ugly sides. W-what if you get sick of me? You’re so, so perfect. You can be anything without me. I’m just… I’m just nobody. But, but I don’t want to be without you.” Yeosang tried to control his breathe, “I-I’m sorry, I will stop crying. Please don’t hate.”

 _“Hey, Yeosang, what are you saying? I could never hate you.”_ Oh no, why is he mad? _“I’m going there.”_

“No, it’s late, and you have a morning class tomorrow,” Yeosang calms himself down, “I’m sorry.”

_“Wait, I’m almost there.”_

‘I troubled Wooyoung again.’ Yeosang bits his lips.

_Knock! Knock!_

“Yeosang, please open the door.”

Yeosang opens the door quietly, “I’m sor-“

The younger rushed and put Yeosang in his arms, “You dummy, stop saying things like that.” Wooyoung breathe was unstable and he smells like sweat. Just like that time, in the library. “You made me ran for you again.”

Yeosang buries himself in the other’s arms. He let his tears pours down in Wooyoung’s hoodie, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Wooyoung replied while brushing Yeosang’s hair, “I don’t have to do this again if we’re under the same roof.”

“What?”

Wooyoung pushed Yeosang out, “Let’s live together.” He said it again, confidently.

“But-“

“Yeosang,” Wooyoung cuts him with a kiss, “Yeosang,” he kissed him again, “I love you, I love you so much.”

Yeosang sniffs, he is about to break down, “I don’t deserve you. I’m not worth.”

“No way,” Wooyoung keeps kissing him, “I want you.”

“You haven’t see me at my worst-“

“Let me see then, I will let you see mine too,” Wooyoung leans his forehead against his boyfriend's, “Please don’t ever say I’m going to get sick of you, because I won’t.”

Yeosang sobs louder, “I-I’m not confident to be with you, I-I’m just Yeosang.”

“And I’m just Wooyoung.” Wooyoung replied, “I also feel not confident sometimes because you’re so pretty and a lot of people stares at your beauty.” He pouts, “But what can I do? You’re so beautiful.”

“That’s not true.” Yeosang still avoids Wooyoung eyes even if they’re just two centimeters apart.

“Yeosang, listen,” Wooyoung pulls his head and cupped his boyfriend face, “I also want to show you my best. I want you to only see me as a bright, cheerful, and dependable boyfriend, but we are only human, Yeosang.”

Yeosang doesn’t answer.

“I also get greedy sometimes. I want to keep you for myself, but I can’t do that, right?” Wooyoung smiles, “I want to learn more about you. I want to see your flaws and love them.”

Yeosang pulls his boyfriend to a hug, “I’m sorry.”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop saying sorry?” Wooyoung tighten his arm around the other, “I love you so much, I think it’s unhealthy.”

“I love you too.” Yeosang replied with a small, hoarse voice.

“Let’s live together?”

Yeosang smiles, “Yeah.”

_Let's live together for a long time, Wooyoung_

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote this instead of studying for my upcoming exam, but it's been so long since i write. sooo, yeah i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing this


End file.
